Those Red Eyes
by TheVideoGamer
Summary: Set two hundred years into the future, AKA Silver's time, and it's the apocalyptic, screwed up time period that we all know and love. Instead of Shadow getting sealed away, he fought the humans off and lived a life way past the time of Sonic the Hedgehog. Now he's meeting Silver and Blaze, so problems are inevitable. Especially since he's believed to be a demon for his red eyes.


_Warning: Silvaze, character death, and censored cursing_

* * *

Those Red Eyes

His eyes always gave him away. People would run in fear of the demon with the red eyes. The crimson aura that would occasionally surround him, the fiery destruction that he was capable of, and just the terror that was welcomed by their ignorance would make him all the more horrible. But he was just misunderstood. He was just Shadow the Hedgehog.

The humans tried to seal him away, but he had escaped. Refused to die. Now, he was on his own, believed to be a monster created by Iblis. Civilization dreaded his existence, and he was hardly capable of surviving the loneliness.

"I was meant to help these people, but they just won't give me the chance." He mumbled this to himself everyday as he stepped through the rubble. Shadow remembered when he and Sonic had saved Earth from his creator, but that was two hundred years ago. Maria was long dead, and Sonic too. What did he have to live for anyway? "Maybe I'll really do it this time. End it all. Be with Maria..." He said this to himself as he walked along the rubble, magma flowing beneath the fallen building he was standing on. But the dark hedgehog knew he'd never be able to do it. It angered him that he wasn't strong enough to end his own life, but Shadow didn't want to die proving a point to himself. In fact, he wasn't even sure if it was _possible_ to end his life, being immortal and all. "I don't know how I got this way..." he muttered, fingering the trigger of a 9 mm pistol in his hand as he let the barrel hover near his temple. He pulled it away and stared at the weapon lying on his open palms. "I'll... I'll find a way. To help these people. I'll do it somehow, so that these two hundred years of my life will have been worth it."

He kicked on his jet-soled shoes and began to skate. He didn't know where to, but he just decided to go and not stop going until he found something to occupy himself with. Shadow was atop a high pile of rubble when he saw a silver hedgehog talking to a purple cat. The silver one appeared to be levitating with a teal aura and the cat's hands were on fire, but she somehow didn't pay the flames any attention.

Knowing that approaching them would cause a panic, the black hedgehog decided just to watch them. "Blaze," the silver one began, "I was wondering, if you wanted to... uh... maybe... um..." he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and Shadow couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Unfortunately, the purple one's excellent feline ears must have allowed her to hear Shadow's laughing, and she looked up at him, gasping soon after. "Silver, look out!" She yelled at the other one. He saw Shadow and immediately stopped levitating, proceeding to position himself in a battle stance in front of the girl. "I can defend _myself_!" She exclaimed, annoyed as she stepped out from behind him. Her fists glowed brighter as the flames turned blue and white.

Shadow suddenly found himself having to duck because the charred shell of a car was thrown at his head. "Hey!" he yelled, beginning to glow red with anger. With a growl, he screamed, "I'm not your enemy, you little motherf*cker!"

"Oh yeah 'cause that's convincing!" The male said sarcastically as he prepared to throw another piece of rubble telekinetically.

"Wait!" The female shouted, putting a hand through Silver's line of attack. "He can talk! He's obviously not a demon, so I think we should listen to him!"

He sighed as he straightened himself up and stopped glowing with his teal aura. "Fine, but you better be right about this."

"Smart lady." Shadow commented as he jumped down and crossed his arms. "My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Silver the Hedgehog." Silver said, not looking him in the eye.

"My name's Blaze." Blaze said welcomingly, reaching out a hand for the stranger to shake. Shadow kept his arms crossed and she dropped her arm after a few seconds of awkwardness. "So... what brings you here?"

"I have a message for civilization." Shadow replied, "I'm not a monster, you got that? I'm tired of getting shunned for how I look!"

"Oh, uh... okay." Blaze responded, "But, how do we know that you're not dangerous or anything?" She asked, noticing his gun.

"That's a good question." He said, removing the magazine and letting the bullets spill onto the ground in front of him. He then pulled back on the top of his gun and let his last bullet fall out of the chamber, proceeding to set his firearm on the ground with its ammunition. "Does that answer it?"

"Uh... not really."

"Why not?"

"Well..."

"We don't know you, that's why!" Silver blurted, "You've been here for about five seconds, so please excuse us for not trusting you with our lives!"

Shadow walked up to Silver until their faces were really close. "I'm not gonna lie." He said softly, "If I wanted to right now, I could snap your neck then go and send your girlfriend's nose bone flying into her brain. But," he cocked his head slightly to the side and sported a half-smile. "I won't, because I want an alliance with you people. Not a rivalry."

Silver narrowed his eyes and muttered, "I'll be watching you."

"I'm fine with that." Shadow replied casually.

"Blaze, can I have a second with you?" He asked, turning to his best and only friend.

"Yeah, sure." He and the purple cat went a few paces away from Shadow and began to whisper.

"Blaze, do you actually trust this guy?"

"Of course not! But, let's get on his good side. As friendly as he's trying to be, he has a gun after all. And you've heard the stories about a hedgehog that fits his description. He could be pretty dangerous."

"That's exactly what I think. We can't lead him back to the rest of the population!"

"You're right, but, we can't just ditch him!"

"Why not?"

"...Who knows what he'll do."

Silver hesitated for a moment before replying, "Okay, you're probably right, but then, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, improvise?"

"...Works for now, I guess."

When they turned around, they were startled to see that Shadow was standing just inches away from them. "Really guys, I'm no threat! I swear!" He held up his hands like a fugitive and tried to give them another fake smile, but the show was over. They weren't falling for it.

"What are you _really_ after?" Silver asked.

"Nothing! My God, what do you expect of me?"

Suddenly the call of an adult female came echoing through the area. "Silver! Blaze! Are you coming back soon?!"

"Yeah, we're coming right now!" Silver called back, glaring at Shadow. The two turned and left for the source of the noise.

Shadow sighed. "Sh*t, that didn't go well."

-XXX-

It had been a few days since Shadow saw the Silver hedgehog, or anyone, for that matter. He just continued on, walking and wondering to himself if he would ever conquer this overwhelming loneliness. No matter how hostile the interaction was, he really enjoyed talking to those two people the other day. It had made him feel like the person he used to be, but just briefly. Because soon, they were gone. Just like everyone else in his life, coming and passing. It wasn't always great to be immortal.

But soon he was torn from his thoughts, because his ears perked up to the sound of footsteps. He peered around a pile of broken glass to see the silver hedgehog from before, only now he was alone. Slowly, Shadow stepped out from concealment and revealed himself.

Silver turned around and saw him, immediately grabbing a big piece of metal with his telekinesis for self-defense. "Relax!" Shadow coaxed, "I'm just the guy from before, remember? Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, I remember. And I told everyone I know about you. They didn't hesitate to tell me how evil and dangerous you are!"

Shadow almost did a double take after hearing this. "W-what?! What'd I _ever_ do to hurt somebody?"

"I wouldn't know! Just, stay back!"

"Ugh. Look Buddy, they're acting on ignorance, okay? They don't know me, but I'm giving you the chance to."

"I don't want to get to know some low-life demon scum like you."

"I'm not working for Iblis! Just listen to what your girlfriend said!" Before Shadow continued, he noticed Silver blush a bit at the word girlfriend, but he didn't correct Shadow, so the black hedgehog kept talking. "Have you ever met a demon that could talk? You should listen to her more!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Hmm... how do I prove to you that I'm not a demon? Oh, I know!" He grabbed a piece from the pile of broken glass and Silver tensed up. "Have you ever seen a demon bleed?" He asked. "When you kill one, have their bodies ever bled and decayed, or do they just disappear?" Silver gulped as Shadow dragged the broken glass down his arm and thick red liquid poured over his fur. "See?" He asked.

"Well, that still doesn't prove that you're good in any way!"

"Really? God, how much more of an explanation do you need? I just cut myself to prove it!"

Silver took in a deep breath before saying, "Fine. I believe you, for now. But my friends and family are going to kill me for this. Likely literally, if they find out I'm a traitor, which this would make me."

"Who said they have to know right now?" Shadow asked, "I mean, once we figure out a way to prove to all of them that I'm on their side, _then_ you can introduce me to them. For now, I'm perfectly happy keeping our little alliance a secret. But, are _you_?"

"Uh... fine." He slowly held out a hand for Shadow to shake, like Blaze had done. Shadow kept his arms crossed. "Oh, right. You don't shake hands..."

A second awkward silence fell before Shadow finally said, "Could you get me something for this cut? It's not deep but it hurts like hell."

"Sure. Be right back." Shadow sat down on the ground and messed with his gun while Silver got a medical kit. He thought about how he'd found it in the glove compartment of an abandoned car, but never actually fired it before. He wanted to keep the magazine full for emergencies, since it was the only ammo that he actually had.

When Silver came back, he was holding a white container and took out a bottle of something and a small white towel. He grabbed Shadow's arm and began to dab the wound with the newly moistened cloth. "What are you- AAAHH!"

Shadow jerked his hand away but Silver grabbed it with his telekinesis and held it in place. "That's so it doesn't get infected, you big baby!"

"Hey, you have no right to call me that! I just didn't see it coming!"

Silver smirked a bit as he wrapped the limb in gauze. "Alright, it's done." Silver and Shadow stood back up, and Shadow gave him a thankful nod. The silver hedgehog returned the gesture.

For the next few weeks, everyday Silver would come out to the pile of broken glass and talk to Shadow for about an hour before going back to his family. They had a system going, and started to become friends after a while. They would often brainstorm how to get the rest of the population to trust Shadow in a foolproof way, but never really came up with anything, nor did they try very hard. They would always soon change the subject to life and people, hopes and dreams. Silver would tell Shadow all about what it's like to live with people in the current day and age, and Shadow would tell him stories about what the earth and people were like two hundred years ago.

Some days, a small beam of sunlight would escape the dark, polluted clouds above and light up the broken glass, creating magnificent rainbows and light patterns. On one of those days, Shadow decided to tell Silver about Maria. The silver hedgehog listened, then told Shadow all about how he'd had a crush on Blaze since they were young. Everything was going well, until Silver finally admitted something.

"Shadow," he began, messing with his glove nervously, "I'm beginning to feel kind of guilty for hiding our friendship from Blaze. As far as she knows, you're still some creepy guy that we've heard bad things about and don't trust."

"I see. Shadow replied, well, maybe-"

"Hey! Silver's with that hedgehog-demon!" The shout was coming from the direction of Silver's home.

"Oh God." Silver muttered under his breath.

"F*ck!" Shadow responded loudly, stamping his foot on the ground.

A bunch of animals began to gather near the one who spotted them, and then an uproar of yelling and screaming began to break out.

"We have to run for it!" Shadow told his friend.

"I can't! That's my friends and family!"

"Not anymore! They won't accept you now!" Shadow grabbed him by the wrist and began to run in the opposite direction. Silver sighed before yanking his hand away, but not turning around. He began to levitate beside Shadow as the black hedgehog kicked on his jet shoes. Silver couldn't help giving his home one last glance before running away with Shadow permanently, and he managed to just barely catch a glimpse of Blaze staring at him in shock before turning away and leaving her sight.

-XXX-

Hours later, Silver and Shadow had stopped and were resting behind a crumbling building. Silver had his head in his hands, and Shadow attempted to make him feel better by giving him a pat on the shoulder, but the younger hedgehog didn't respond. He just continued to mope.

"Trust me Silver," Shadow said sincerely, "feeling bad about yourself isn't going to fix anything. I know from experience."

"Oh, shut up Shadow! You're the reason this happened!" Shadow's eyes widened at the accusation, and as much as he knew Silver was right, he didn't want to admit it.

"How dare you blame everything on me!" A huge argument probably would've broken out, had they not heard the sound of female crying coming from not too far away.

"That voice is familiar..." Shadow mumbled.

"Blaze!" Silver cheered as he ran toward the noise. There, behind a longtime-abandoned minivan sat the purple cat, weeping and scared out of her mind. "Are you okay?" He asked, "How'd you get here?"

"I tried to follow you, but..." She wiped her face and cleared her voice, embarrassed to be have been caught crying. "I got lost, and tired, and really... worried about you."

"It's okay, we're all fine." He hugged her after helping her up from where she was sitting.

Shadow came around the corner to catch a glimpse of what was going on, and he whistled flirtatiously as a joke. "Oh, go away you pervert." Silver kidded back.

"Are you two... friends now? I saw you running away together, and you kid like old buddies." Blaze asked with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah. I found out he's not a bad guy after all." Silver replied. Shadow smirked. "Although he _is_ a bit of a potty mouth..."

"What the f*ck are you- oh, I hear it." Silver and Blaze laughed as Shadow crossed his arms like usual. "So, are we just gonna stand here and share jokes, or are we gonna figure out what to do about food, water and shelter?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess we'd better do that." Silver said, this abandoned restaurant we were just sitting behind could make good shelter, assuming it's sturdy enough not to collapse from the inside, and now that Blaze is here we're more than set when it comes to a fire."

"I can get us some food." Shadow said, summoning a Chaos Spear in one hand and holding up his gun in the other, "I make a pretty good hunter, if I do say so myself."

A few more hours later, Silver and Shadow came back to their shelter, where Blaze had created a roaring fire and cleared some rubble away inside the makeshift house. "Tomorrow, I'll get the food." She declared once she saw them returning, not wanting to feel like some sort of housewife.

"You sure?" Silver asked, "Shadow and I found what must be one of the last bodies of water left on Earth, and I caught a fish!"

"I shot a bird." Shadow declared happily, holding up a duck with a bullet hole in its head. "It was actually the first time I shot my gun, too!"

"Oh, c'mon! A bull's-eye? You're lying!" Silver taunted.

Shadow snickered. "Not a bit."

"Wow, that's impressive, guys! But... who's gutting them?" Blaze asked. Silver nearly gagged at the thought.

"I'll do it." He was relieved to hear Shadow volunteer. The black hedgehog took the fish from Silver and sat down in front of the fire. "So... what can I use to cut them open anyway?" None of them had a knife, so Silver found a piece of metal and bent it down to a fine point.

"Use this." He handed it to Shadow and the ebony one inspected it.

"I guess it'll work." He began to cut into the fish and Silver looked away, deciding to sit with his back to Shadow as he talked with Blaze.

They kept the entrails for fishing bait and sat around the fire eating their meat. Laughing and telling stories, it made Silver feel like he did before he betrayed his family.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." The said ebony hedgehog announced simply, finishing his meal and looking at Silver before he turned to go. A quick wink, and he was gone. For a second, although Silver wasn't really sure, it looked like he had made some sort of a notion toward Blaze. Sort of a, "Now's your chance, make a move!" kind of look.

Once Shadow was out of sight, Silver turned to Blaze. "So, what made you decide to follow us?"

"I was worried."

"Well, of the option to stay and be safe, or risk your life to follow me, what made you choose the second one?"

"I... decided that it was all worth it, to be with you, even if it meant betraying my family and other friends to run off with you and some creepy, possible murderer guy. I know, it's crazy right?"

Silver smiled at her. "Well, maybe a little. But I'm glad you did it. I would've done it for you."

They sat in silence for a minute after that, listening to the howl of the wind and the constant flow of lava nearby. Eventually, Shadow came back and said, "Do you think we're being searched for?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Blaze admitted, "We might want to move tomorrow and set up a new camp-"

Suddenly, as if on queue, they began to hear the faint shouting of the rest of Earth's surviving population. "We have to go!" Silver declared, grabbing Blaze by the wrist and pulling her up from the ground.

Shadow remained seated. "I've been thinking; what harm could they do to us anyway?"

"You're not the only one around here with a-" Silver was suddenly cut off when gunfire reverberated through the nighttime air.

"Holy sh*t, run!" Shadow yelled to them as he stood up and cocked his own firearm.

Silver looked back to see that he was still standing in his spot next to the fire, but he was aiming his weapon at the civilians that were rapidly approaching. Some of them aimed guns back. "Are you crazy?!" Silver shouted.

"Yes!" The ebony hedgehog called back, "I've been saving this clip of ammo for two hundred years! Now I'm going to use it!" Well, his first shot was used on the bird, but you get the point.

"No! Those are my fr-" But Shadow had already fired, and so had the crowd of people. Silver and Blaze had to duck from the showering bullets, cascading and ricocheting everywhere. Sparks flew as lead collided with heaps of scrap metal. Silver and Blaze were screaming, but Shadow wasn't. And that's what worried Silver the most.

When the gunfire ceased, nobody moved until the mob seemed to move on, assuming their work here was done. Were they just trying to kill Shadow, or were they aiming for the traitors too? The trio would never know.

After Silver and Blaze were sure that the crowd was gone, they looked around and saw Shadow still in his spot next to the fire. He was on his knees, staring into the flames. Silver's heart skipped a beat.

He ran over to his friend as fast as running would allow and asked Shadow if he was alright. The black one bowed his head and looked down at his chest, where he had a white glove covering. Silver and Blaze just watched him silently, and to their horror, saw him remove his hand from the area, his glove now stained with red.

"Th-they... got me..." Shadow sounded dazed, like he was in shock. "I-I'm immortal. I'll be okay. I'm fine. I'll be okay. I'm fine. I'm immortal. I won't die. I'm fine..."

He mumbled endlessly to no one in particular as the couple beside him exchanged glances of worry and confusion. Silver was looking at Blaze when she gasped and said, "Look!"

The silver hedgehog looked back to see that Shadow had collapsed beside their now dying fire. "Shadow!" Silver yelled, pushing him onto his back and shaking him. "Wake up! You said you'd be okay!"

Shadow's eyes flew open and he blinked a few times before groaning from the pain. "Silver, a-am I losing a lot of blood?"

Silver shuffled back a few inches to get a full view of Shadow. His whole torso was now covered in the red liquid. "Uh... yeah, what do I do?"

"C-cover the wound with your h-hand. Put a moderate amount of p-pressure on it."

"Okay, I'm doing that... what now? There's still a bullet inside of you!"

"I know... I know..." Shadow began to gasp for air and his eyelids fluttered. "J-just, one thing at a time..."

"Shadow? Shadow!"

"I-I'm okay. I'm gonna live. I'm immortal. I'm-" He stopped to gasp for air again, then began to cough. Upchucked blood splattered all over Silver's silky white fur.

The hedgehog who still had his health wiped the red from his face with the back of one hand while continuing to apply pressure with the other. After a few minutes, Silver said, "The bleeding's pretty much stopped! What now?"

"S-step back."

"Okay, but why-" Silver suddenly covered his eyes with his hands because Shadow had pushed his fingers into the bloody wound in his chest and dug for the bullet.

The black hedgehog gritted his teeth to keep from screaming as he brought the lead cylinder out of himself and held it above his head for Silver to see. "Ta-dah." He whispered, his voice cracking and his eyes squinted.

Blaze gasped and walked over to Shadow. "You... took it out of yourself..."

"Yeah. G-get over it." He tried to smile but couldn't bring himself to. He was in too much pain. Slowly, the black hedgehog tried to sit up.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Blaze said, gingerly pushing him back onto the ground, "There's no rush, just feel better!"

"Ugh..." Shadow muttered as he laid his head back on the ground.

"Should we, uh, wrap the wound or something?" Silver asked, "With some sort of makeshift gauze?"

"Yeah, probably." Blaze ripped some fabric off the end of her dress, proceeding to tie the cloth around Shadow's torso.

"That should work!" Silver said enthusiastically. Shadow seemed to have a good shot at survival now. The bullet was out, and the wound had stopped bleeding and was covered. The next best thing would be to disinfect it, but this was already much better than nothing.

After sitting with him for about an hour or so, they decided that they'd better keep moving, so Silver and Blaze slowly helped Shadow to his feet and they sluggishly continued down the path. It was well past twelve and none of them had slept that night, but they had to keep moving if they didn't want to get caught again. Shadow would fall behind every now and again, but he would always just clench his teeth and walk faster, even though it hurt like hell to breath heavily.

They walked until the sun began to rise, shining just a little bit of sunlight through the black cloud cover above as a signal. Shadow collapsed on the ground and Blaze felt like her feet were going to fall off, so they started a fire there and made shelter in another crumbling building. Half the roof was missing, but it did provide _some_ protection, so it was good enough.

Shadow laid down in their latest home as Silver tended the fire and Blaze hunted for some breakfast. After eating, Silver and Blaze decided to sleep in shifts, one watching out for the mob while the other slept in the shelter with Shadow.

Sometime in the afternoon, Silver was about to leave the house for his shift when he decided to check on Shadow, who'd been sleeping the entire day on his side, facing the far wall. "Hey, Shadow?" Silver shook him slightly. No response.

He leaned his cheek against Shadow's back, listening for a heartbeat, but didn't hear a single thing. Soon Blaze came into the shelter and called to Silver. "Did you hear me yelling for you? it's your turn."

"Blaze, Shadow's not breathing."

"What? I thought he was doing alright!"

"Me too."

Silver began to realize that Shadow would probably never open his eyes again. That bloody fire that used to bring the world fear and horror was now the only thing the telekinetic hedgehog wanted to see. Right now, those red eyes meant everything.

She pressed a thumb against Shadow's carotid artery and realized that Silver was right. She rolled him onto his back and they saw that Shadow's eyelids were shut completely. He had died in his sleep.

"Well, do CPR or something!" Silver shook Blaze's shoulder, wanting her to take some sort of action.

"I'm sorry Silver, he's gone."

Silver's ears drooped down on his head and he began to beg Blaze. "Please! Just try! You can still save him!"

"No, I can't! He's dead. I'm sorry."

"Please! Please! Just _try_!"

She shook her head and hugged him. Tears fell from his eyes onto the front of her dress, but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered, letting him cry. "He's gone. I'm sorry."

Time began to pass, the minutes ticking by as slowly as eternities.

_He's with Maria now. At least he's happy. _Silver thought to himself. Suddenly, that gave him an idea. He lifted his head and kissed Blaze on the lips. A single tear fell from her left eye as she kissed him back.

-XXX-

They snuffed out their bonfire and covered all evidence of living in that house temporarily. Without saying anything, Blaze lit her hand with a crimson flame and looked to Silver. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and nodded, giving her permission.

Together, they approached the house and looked inside one last time at Shadow's body. They had propped him up against the wall where he had been sleeping, and crossed his arms over his chest. They had removed his bandage, and his arms covered the bullet hole so you wouldn't have guessed he'd been shot if it wasn't for all the blood that matted his fur. And yet, this pose was so comfortably familiar to them. It reminded Silver of when they met, the way Shadow would smirk and cross his arms, trying to negotiate with them for their trust. It also reminded him of when he would secretly come to the pile of broken glass and talk to the ebony hedgehog. The way Shadow would cross his arms like that whenever he told a story of the past, and smile a rare half-smile if Maria came up in his tale.

In other words, the position gave Shadow's body the life that it lacked, despite the paling skin and blood-stained fur. Despite the fact that his lips were blue and he was cold to the touch. This brought a fresh wave of tears to Silver's eyes.

"Ready?" Blaze asked, the word pushing his thoughts away.

Silver's voice cracked as he softly replied, "Yes. Do it."

With a flick of the purple cat's wrist, a ball of fire landed beside Shadow's body and quickly spread throughout the dry, dusty room. They stepped back until the house was in full view and watched the smoke poor from the broken windows, flames licking at every inch of the building.

"Now they're going to know we were here." Silver said his sudden realization aloud.

"Then I guess we'd better get going." Blaze replied, turning away from the fire and walking toward the horizon line.

A final tear fell from Silver's eye as he gave the shelter a last look. "Goodbye, friend. Be happy." He called out before catching up with Blaze.

-XXX-

The next morning, Silver and Blaze sat around their new fire, outside their new shelter. "You know," Blaze began, "If Shadow never came along, we'd still be back at home with our families."

"But if Shadow never came along," Silver leaned in close to Blaze. "I wouldn't have the guts to do this." He pressed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She agreed once they'd pulled away from each other.

"Was it worth it?" Silver asked.

She thought for a second. "I'm not sure."

Silver waited for a moment, looking into her eyes. "Still not sure?"

"Well-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was tackled to the ground. Silver pinned her down by her shoulders and kissed her again. She giggled. "Okay, fine. I suppose it _was_ worth it after all."

Silver smiled. "And just think about what we did for the guy. He told me that he felt meaningless. That he might've just killed himself if he had to live that way any longer. He was absolutely desolate."

"Do you think he believes it was worth dying for in the end?"

Silver thought for a second. "Yeah, I do."

They smiled at each other for a second before Blaze caught him off guard and turned the tables, pinning _him_ down by his shoulders. "I think so too." With that, she giggled again and planted a kiss on his lips, just as he'd done to her.

"I love you, Blaze."

"I love you too, Silver."

The End


End file.
